1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication device and a method used in a wireless communication system, and more particularly, to a communication device and method of handling long term evolution-wireless local area network aggregation in a wireless communication system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Long term evolution (LTE)-wireless local area network (WLAN) aggregation is used for increasing data rate. However, it is unknown whether/how to perform the LTE-WLAN aggregation, when a WLAN function of a user equipment (UE) is enabled/disabled via a user interface.
Thus, whether/how to perform the LTE-WLAN aggregation is an important problem to be solved.